Voix
by Ivy-Story
Summary: "Destroy Roxas." Only by those two words, Xion aware by what kind of script that Xemnas had written for her and probably, Roxas' future. They needed to battle each other, and one of them had to die. Despite that, Roxas chose not to battle Xion. "Set everyone free from his chain."; was his last will. [Rated T justincase]


Hello! Madness here.

I recently got a _big amount of muse_ again to write Roxas and Xion fanfic and here it iiiisss ~ I hope you can enjoy the first chapter! In case this chappy is promising enough, would you like to review and tell me what you think? My grammar is not great so that's why, I'd like to hear about your opinions! / I'm open with ideas!

Enjoy!

**{A/N: I personally think reading this chapter while listening to Xion's theme would be… um, great? Please give a try! Thank you.} I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and any of its elements. This first chapter popped out while I was turning on my laptop so… Uhh, I don't know…**

_No matter what I do, it can only mean to hurt him._

A girl wearing the Organization XIII's coat with her hood on was standing still in her room. She knew perfectly that her body was healthy and she even felt so fit, but it didn't change the fact by how obvious her face looked so pale. In only one condition this could be happening… she was really, really worried.

**Knock, knock.**

"Xion, there's an order for you." Without the girl's permission, the long blue-haired guy witn an 'X' scar on his face entered the room, which belonged to Xion, the Organization XIII's fourteenth member. For him, knocking a door was only a formal way to enter whosever room, not to ever get permission or else.

The girl was quiet, but surely she wanted to know what the order was.

"Destroy Roxas."

She gasped. Only by the those two words, she could read the script made by Xemnas. Her power was overwhelming, if Roxas didn't fight to his fullest, there's only a small chance that she would be losing in the battle. But why-?! … It's sooner or later, anyway. The girl really wanted to object and questioned her superior, but… She didn't care, anyway. There's nothing else matter, except for saving her best friends which would be impossible for her to do, knowing that she's the one who brought the disaster.

"This is an order from Xemnas, you _have_ to fight at your best." At that time… no, she had already known it—Saix was an extremely mindless guy. How could he order her to fight her best friend? "I know what you're trying to say. But a puppet… doesn't have a right to oppose _its_ Master." Xion didn't look at the guy, but she knew that there was a disgust tone in the guy's voice. Did she… ever have a right to feel sad too?

Saix turned to the door, signifying that he was about to leave the room, "And…" but he continued, "You know where to find Roxas. The sooner, the better." With that, the scared-guy left.

Xion was left alone in her room again. "How can this happen…" she whispered, to no one but herself. "Really I want to speak with Axel—but…" _After I fought him, and he even brought me to Xemnas? Really?_

***Clank***

The girl summoned her keyblade from her hand—a ray of light surrounded her hand by the time it came, Kingdom Key was its name. She gripped the keyblade tight, and… "I'm sorry, Roxas."

"Where did I think I could go?" a spiky blond guy was sitting on the edge of Twilight Town's clock tower, he sat by himself, and gave a slight chuckle. "What a joke."

Not too long after that, he heard a footstep came from his left. There, stood a familiar figure with _their_ hood on. He instantly knew who they were. "Xion!" the boy cheered, only to be handed a sea salt ice cream by the figure known as Xion as he said a simple thanks.

It was quiet indeed, Roxas had tried to think whatever conversation there was to be spoken out, but… He just wanted to enjoy his ice cream with his best friend for only a moment. On the other hand, maybe that would be his last ice cream with her, or so Xion thought.

"Roxas, I'm out of time." Said the girl who just broke the silence. "Even if I'm not ready, I _have_ to make this choice." The figure, then, stood up. She received a confused gaze from the spiky blond guy, though. _Yeah… He's in the state where he couldn't know the condition yet… But—he has to understand! He should feel Sora…!_

"You've poured so many memories into me…" the figure explained, "given me so much… that I feel like I'm about to overflow." The boy named Roxas was still sitting, didn't know what to do or why did his best friend act like that. What—what was she trying to explain to the boy?

"Look at me Roxas… who do you see?" but then, his question was answered. Once the girl unrevealed her hood, there's no questioning about it…

"If you see somebody else's face… a boy's face, then it means that I'm almost ready."

It's not one of his best friend's face.

It's not Xion's face.

It's not a face of the girl whom he treasured so much.

Who—

"Roxas…" the girl… or maybe, the person with Roxas' best friend's voice, continued… "This is him. It's Sora."

"Urgh...!" between being confused or maybe disgusted by the name of 'Sora', Roxas was still speechless. He really wanted to stand up and stopped _the girl_ who's now walking in the air. He wanted to scream, he wished to be told by someone… that this was actually a joke, or best was a dream.

"You're next Roxas. I have to make you a part of me too." And then, she was surrounded by darkness. Her both eyes which were almost covered by the hood, focused to Roxas only. The boy, on the other hand, felt like something wrong was really, _really_ going on. But what he feared the most was… to fight her and… a death outcome. Roxas knew that his friend would say something more, so that's why—

"I don't want to fight you!" He finally screamed. He cut the line which was about to be spoken by Xion.

The voice of the boy echoed in Xion's mind, she flinched for a moment, but chose to keep quiet anyway.

"Even if you stab me with your keyblades or the magic of yours, I don't want to hurt you! I _DON'T_ want to be put in the position where I _have_ to fight my best friends!"

… _Please, Roxas. Put me to an end… Hurry!_

The darkness was still around Xion. Her shape hasn't changed. She was supposed to move out to Wonderland world, but… there's just something wrong going on here. It's not actually in the script, despite that—Xion, still in her Organization XIII's coat, walked back to Roxas. Her gaze was cold, not wanting to give any expression.

"Roxas…" she was only a meter away from the boy—whose eyes were full of sadness and angst. _He has to fully understand the condition, if I lose… then there's no one to be controlled by the Organization, everything will finally be normal. So that's why… let me say this line, all right?_

"Put me to an end, will you?" The girl, in a whisper, sad voice, said so to the boy. That's not an order, but simply a wish. The both of them knew it.

The blond guy answered with a snort, "Can we… pretend like, we're fighting each other first?" Xion rised her eyebrow, there was a smile on Roxas' face. But sure, either way… She summoned her keyblade and charged Roxas at her fullest.

She hadn't changed her form yet, no matter how overwhelming her power was, if it's only a slash to Roxas… he surely would still be able to charge her back. Or so she thought…

Still in the air, Xion ran towards Roxas who's standing on the edge of the clock tower. He didn't stare at her, his face was down. She pointed her keyblade to him, only to change it with a _slash_ in the last second. But then there's Roxas, once the keyblade pointed to him was nearby, he gripped her keyblade, which made Xion frighten at the moment—

With both of Xion's and Roxas' hands, they stabbed his heart.

Xion's hood fell down. Now, Roxas could, once again, clearly see this 'Sora' face.

"It's right... on my chest, isn't it?" the boy… he chuckled. He fell on his knees. Xion, feeling over-shocked, shut down her darkness and caught Roxas on her arms. There, on the clock tower, she's watching her best friend getting pale and plain for every second.

"_Roxas!_ What-… what have… what have you done?!" Xion, in Sora face, was putting a wide and shock face. That was not what she had been planning. She knew it, no… both of Xion and Roxas once heard from Axel that if someone was stabbed right on their heart… a chance of being survived was so small.

And here… they used their acknowledge to hurt one and survive the other.

Roxas coughed several times, his breath sounded so… _out_. "It's… you… Xion." He coughed again, to look and focus at Xion… no, Sora's face, he needed to squint his eyes. "What… have _you_ done…?"

The girl was scared. If it's Xion who's dying in the battle, Roxas wouldn't remember her and she could leave in peace… without Roxas getting hurt. But this, Xion knew Roxas very well! With Roxas'… death… everyone can still remember him!

She shed a tear.

_He's right. What have __**I**__ done._

"Don't… cry." Roxas smiled, "If you cry in that face… I… couldn't hate… him."

_Him? … Sora?_

"N- no…" Xion whimpered. She could beg thousands of time to change her face back to "Xion", only for this moment. But she had absorbed so many memories… she probably would be complete, sooner or later… "Please… no…!"

It would probably take seconds later for Roxas to be fully gone, "Can you… find _Sora_ for me?" Roxas asked faintly, Xion on the other hand… nodded several times, tears were falling from her Sora face. "Whoever he is… tell him…" Roxas paused, he took a deep breath.

"To set everyone free, from his chain."


End file.
